First Date
by crazedduke
Summary: Zach has a crush and I bet you can guess who on. Zalissa cause this is one of if not the first off house here. Also can someone help me find a good cover art for this ship?


****Duke here (and Crazy) so yeah it's been a while I'm not dead and I will get to writing again after three months I'm going to bootcamp and just wanted to assure you guys I'm still around and leave with the somewhat rushed but parting gift towards a very fun show (about time I assumed you forgot about us) how can I forget you? You are in my head? (I don't know I felt abandoned) well we'll get back on track.*** *

"C'mon Zach what's been going on in that heard of yours buddy you can let me know." Milo Zach's bestfriend pleaded with him to say. "Yeah Zach let us help you." Melissa Zack's other best friend and the reason he's been acting so weird lately continued. "Guys I'm fine I swear!" He attempted to assure them as they sat down for class to begin.

In truth Zach new he had been acting odd ever since last week we he just saw no resaw? Melissa they had just survived another Murphy's law incident where they had out run a gorilla, a few dozen chickens, and a pistachio cart run by a guy in a track suit and one who appeared to be one of those steampunk guys.

Well when they all sat back and relaxed on Milo's couch he sat in the middle of Milo and Melissa and about 30 seconds into watching whatever they were going to watch Melissa passed out on his lap her red hair spread everywhere and a smile on her face. He didn't and still doesn't know why it caused him to grin but he knew right then and there he had a crush on her from her looks to her intellect and courage to her unathleticism and forgetfulness. That's unfortunately also when Zach also realized that he couldn't just ask her out or something to that nature he and her where close friends bandmates partners for almost everything, and Milo's only two friends what if something went wrong and it broke them up would he lose both his friends and would he be left alone he didn't want to risk that chance. Which is why he's been acting so odd recently and now the teacher is yelling at him and he wasn't paying attention wait what?

"Zach can you tell me who was the 16th president of the United States or are you to busy day dreaming?" The teacher reprimanded him again, "Umm no it's good ole honest Abe right." He fumbled at his speech while other students snickered at him. "That's right now why would I ask you that question when we are currently studying ancient Indian culture?" She smirked at him. "Because I wasn't paying attention?" He answered honestly. "That's right now since you day dreamed through most of my lecture I expect to see you here after football practice today understood?" She sweetly commanded. "Of course ma'am." He responded dejectedly.

"Excuse me ma'am can I go sharpen my pencil?" Milo asked partially to defuse the tension "Of course please be careful though." She slightly asked of him. "Ohh I'm always careful" he said shearling his pencil "it's just sometimes things go wrong." He optimistically said as then the sharpener then jammed got the pencil stuck Milo attempted to pull it out used to much force ripped the part that holds the shavings out which bounced off a window and somehow knocked over a puzzle of the map of the world. "Ohh no that's going to take me hours to fix!" The teacher sobbed, "Don't worry ma'am I'll come back after school and help you fix it." Milo cheerfully told her. "Thank you but you really don't have to." "Ohh just cleaning up my mess ma'am."

He was upset at staying longer but it would also give him a good excuse to ask Milo his thoughts on bell then rang signaling the end of the day. "Umm Milo I've got to talk to you mind coming to the after school mandatory tutoring?" Zach asked his friend "Sure, Zach but I was going anyway it would probably take me a while to find and reassemble 1000 piece puzzle." "Thanks see you later."

***CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

Zach walked towards room which was currently missing a section of wall. "Well looks like Milo had a case of well being Milo" Zach told himself with a chuckle. Zach entered the room to an apologetic Milo and a teacher who just seemed a little to on edge to be bothered. "Well Zach now that you are here you and Milo can leave since apparently this wall can only hold 4 posters, a puzzle, and nothing else without succumbing to the weight." She sighed in defeat. "Okay ma'am we'll just be going now right Milo?" "Right Zach, see you later Mrs.P."

As the two boys started there journey home bound Zach finally got up the courage to talk to Milo "So Milo I've been meaning to talk to you" "I'm guessing it about how weird you've been?" "Yeah, it's just that well I've got a crush.." Zach started nervously "Is it that girl Crystal?" His friend smiled "No it's ..." "It's Melissa isn't it." His friend finished knowingly.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you are ready for everything, but can I ask when you first learned of my crush." "Well I suppose when I think about it last week at lunch when you two were swapping lunches you gave her your pudding." Milo smiled while holding up a peace sign. "Really me giving her my pudding?" Zach responded in disbelief.

"Yeah, so if I had to guess you would want to know if you ask her out will it effect our friendship and will the three of us still be the three amigos am I right?" Milo questioned him with a smile. "Man, that was impressive! Has this happened before?" Zach questioned in amazement. "No but you do talk in your sleep!" Milo laughed and leaned on a light pole which then fell over and crashed right into Melissa's yard. "Well would you look at that a perfect entrance!"

"Milo I swear you did that on purpose!" Zach complained. "Hey Milo, Zach just saw heard and felt you guys getting out of tutoring." She ended with tutoring in air quotes. "Well Melissa Zach has something to ask you so I'm going to go and call the repair guys." With that Milo sauntered off "So Zach what did you want to ask me?" Melissa asked Zach. "Well umm you see I wanted to ask if you would be free Saturday and would like to go see something with me?"

Zach fumbled through.

"You mean like what we do every Saturday?" Melissa teased clearly knowing what he meant. "Well yes but no just like the two of us minus Milo and in a date like situation." Zach continued to stumble asking Melissa. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Melissa teased leaning closer towards him. "No I mean yes I mean only if you want to." Zach stuttered out "Then I accept pick me up at 7 on Saturday!" She smiled and walked back into her house via light pole.

**DUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKE**

Melissa calmly walked into her house and then began to panic and text her female friends Amanda she could help organize an outfit and get her prepared Lydia, and Joni to help provide insight and Sara for that older sister factor to come right away. Thankfully they did faster then anticipated.

"So Melissa what are you freaking out about now?" Sara question the younger girl. "Well Zach asked me out on a date!" She told the group who proceeded to squeal. Lydia and Joni started with a river of questions. Melissa almost immediately regretted calling all of them until Amanda and Sara both gave the same advice be yourself and wear comfortable shoes.

**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

Zach was completely terrified he was just outside Melissa's house in his best attire (the black jacket and red button down with black dress pants) and he just can't seem to knock on the door. "Hey Zach so were you ever going to knock or what?" Melissa asked him whilst opening the door with a giggle.

"Umm yes just you know working up the courage." Zach chuckled "Alright then Romeo where do you plan on taking us?" Melissa asked her date. "Get in the car and find out." He told her "Ohh yeah that's not creepy." She sassed back "Not when my mom who I'm convinced likes you more then me is driving." He responded. With that they hopped into the car and drove away to an unknown location

**DUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKEDUKE**

"So your great date was to take me to the park?" Melissa asked as the got down and waved goodbye to Zach's mom who didn't seem to go anywhere. "No well yes but it's what is going on in the park that I thought you would like." He smiled back taking her hand "ohh so forward taking my hand." She taunted.

"Hey we've held hands before just not on a date and I figured get it over with." He said clearly blushing and nervous. "Hey I don't mind it feels nice not holding on to you for one of your lives you know." She smiled "I do I've never noticed how ruff your hands are like you are ready for everything and anything." He said with a genuinity that made Melissa blush. "Shut up" she hit Zach in the arm. "Hey don't assault me before we get the location." Zach laughed "And speaking of which here we are."

Melissa looked forward to see a few people that seem to all be watching a bunch of lasers that appeared to be testing. "You brought me to a light show?" "Yeah apparently it's from and use high tech equipment this is its 3rd time being used after a Mardi Gras street festival and some party in Oregon somewhere." Zach informed her "So do we need a some chairs?" "No I hope you can stand." "If I can't Zach you can always carry me." She pouted. "Of course I can carry you yeah." He laughed nervously.

"Ohh hey Melissa put theses glasses on." Zach told her handing her some funky colored glasses. "Groovy why?" "Just trust me red." He told her putting his on and sticking his tongue out. "Alright fine but this better be great."

Great it was the light show was amazing it seemed to change everyone's color and then the dancing everyone seemed to just be enjoying the color changes and the general vibe. For hours they danced and laughed and just enjoyed there time together. "Hey Melissa we gotta go." "Aww really Zach I was having so much fun!" She pouted.

"I was to but gotta go it's almost 11." Zach told her taking her hand and leading her back to the parking lot. "This has been so much fun we should really do this again maybe even bring Milo." She told Zach as they walked to the car. "Yeah we would all have a blast if they come back." Zach responded opening the car door for Melissa.

**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

Zach walked Melissa to her door. "So Melissa did you have fun?" He asked nervously "Definitely but alas there is one problem." She told him "ohh um what was it?" "My boyfriend didn't give me a goodnight kiss yet!" "What umm I..." Zach fumbled out before being stoped by a light kiss on the lips by his new girlfriend. "So I'll see you and Milo tomorrow, right boyfriend." She teased him and walked into her house. "Yes uhh yes I will I mean will" Zach smiled like a madman this was arguably the best day ever.

 ****So we wrote this rather quickly and do not own Milo Murphy's Law or any characters associated with it ( if we did we wouldn't be so crippling poor) and just thank you guys**

 **for everything please comment on this and spread the word for this ship I do really like it.****


End file.
